


Fallout OC Questionnaire: Thea

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Series: Tales of the Sole Survivor [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, character questions, not actually a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: I intend to write some Fallout fics with Thea soon, and I put a lot of effort into this questionnaire, so I thought I'd post it. *shrugs*





	Fallout OC Questionnaire: Thea

**Author's Note:**

> The original questionnaire is here: http://cuz-im-the-wanderer.tumblr.com/post/151261302047/fallout-oc-questionnaire#_=_

1.Which Fallout game are they from?  
~Fallout 4

2.Which faction(s) did they join and which did they destroy? Why?

~Thea joined the Railroad early on, originally mostly because she thought that the group that directly went up against the Institute would have more information on them, and therefore be able to help the most in finding Shaun. She never saw herself as more than a figurehead to the Minutemen, though she does do her best by them--all the while trying to convince Preston that he is what’s best for them. When the time came, Thea quite happily destroyed the Brotherhood of Steel. However, she doesn’t feel that destroying the Institute is the best option available and is hoping to convince the Railroad to go along with Binet’s plan to free the thirteen synths and then to play the long game in turning the Institute into something different. 

3.What is their S.P.E.C.I.A.L.?

~Thea has high perception and intelligence, medium strength, endurance, and agility, and low charisma and luck.

4.Give us a summary of their backstory.

~Thea joined the military at age eighteen as a mechanic. She later got a degree in mechanical engineering. She married at age twenty-one a lawyer-in-training by the name of Ian Kay Hudson. The two of them were like soul-mates. At age thirty, she was caught in a firefight and ended up being the only survivor. She was injured and sent home, suffering from PTSD.

5.What’s their full name and does it have a meaning? Do they have any nicknames and how did they get them?

~Her full name is Althaea Xylia Evadine Ionnou. “Althaea” was actually a misspelling on her birth certificate (it is the name of the marshmallow plant). Her name was meant to be “Althea”, which means “to heal.” “Xylia” means “from the woods” and “Evadine” means “from Greek mythology.” So, basically, she is the healer living in the woods in Greek mythology. Her nickname is Thea. Also, her Railroad callsign is "Yankee" because she's from New York (Brooklyn in particular).

6.What’s their sexual, romantic, and gender orientation? Do they feel comfortable telling other people?

~She is demisexual, panromantic, and nonbinary, and she doesn’t feel that she should have to tell people, they should just accept the way she is. She is completely unashamed of these things, as she believes these are nothing at all to be ashamed of.

7.Do they have any mental illnesses? How do they cope?

~Thea has PTSD from her time in the army. Along with seeing a therapist and a psychiatrist, Thea relied on her husband and mother for emotional support. She stayed home to reduce stress, allowing Ian to support her. She started on her many arts and crafts during this time.

8.Do they have any medical conditions? Is medicine/ treatment available for them?

~Not really, just some shoulder problems from an injury. She never liked taking painkillers for it because she always feared addiction.

9.How much do they care about their outer appearance? What’s their “beauty routine”? How often do they shower/ bathe?

~Thea tries to keep herself at least decent, although keeping clean in the wasteland is a challenge. She takes showers/baths whenever clean water is available, otherwise, she washes up with what she has, keeping the problem areas clean so she doesn’t stink. As for her hair, it is long enough that she wouldn’t be washing it that often anyway. She keeps it well brushed--as brushing spreads the oils from her scalp over the hair to protect it and keep it from drying out. She always carries extra clothes with her, as well.

10.What do they fear the most?

~She has always greatly feared to lose the people closest to her and to be alone. Since this has actually happened to her, she fears it even more. Waking up to find that everyone she ever knew was dead was her worst possible nightmare. Finding that Codsworth was still there for her probably saved her sanity. Now, she would do anything to protect the people that she has formed into her new family. 

11.Their biggest flaw? Do they recognize it as a flaw?

~Her unwillingness to talk about her emotions often causes trouble for her, though as many times as it happens, she never seems to get the message about it.

12.What are they most insecure about?

~She’s insecure about her own emotions. She’s always afraid that her reactions aren’t normal, that she’s over-the-top, or not reacting enough, or incorrectly. She worries about reading people wrong, and about people reading her wrong--but at the same time she’s afraid of trying to clarify herself in case it’s wrong. 

13.What Wasteland threat do they fear the most? (ex. Deathclaws, super mutants, raiders)

~She fears feral ghouls the most because most of the other threats of the Wasteland kill you easily and instantaneously. Ferals would end up killing you slower and more painfully, grouping up on you, hitting and clawing at you, tearing you apart slowly. The possibility that she might have known many of these ghouls back before the war haunts her nightmares as well.

14.What’s their Myers–Briggs Type? (ex. ENTP, ISFJ)

~INFJ-T (The Advocate)

15.What Harry Potter house would they be in? (ex. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw)

~She’d probably be either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

16.Which Pokemon Go team would they choose? (ex. Instinct, Valor, Mystic)

~I don’t play Pokemon Go, so I don’t know anything about the teams.

17.Out of the nine forms of intelligence (rhythmic, spatial, linguistic, mathematical, kinesthetic, interpersonal, intrapersonal, naturalistic, and existential) which one(s) are they really good at and which one(s) is(are) their weakest?

~She has high mathematical, spatial and intrapersonal intelligence and low interpersonal and rhythmic intelligence. 

18.What natural alignment are they? (ex. Lawful Good, Chaotic Evil)

~Neutral good

19.Do they have any hobbies? What are they?

~Different types of arts and crafts. She sews and embroiders, crochets and knits, draws, paints, collages, whittles, and she’s even gotten into leather tooling and carving. 

20.Do they have a favorite holiday? How do they celebrate it?

~Thea’s family always held a reunion at their great grandparents’ farm around Easter where everyone participated in egg hunts and other activities, everyone brought food and drinks and had a picnic meal in the barn. On Easter Sunday, most everyone would go to church together in the morning and then would go out for brunch. Thea loved being with all her family for this and so Easter was always her favourite holiday.

21.What’s their favorite season?

~ Thea loved Spring, she loved the birds coming back, and the flowers poking through the soil and melting snow and the sun shining through the rain. After the war, she’s always just happy to have the sun shining, low radiation count and livable temperatures. 

22.Do they have a temper or are they level headed?

~Thea doesn’t have much of a temper. Injustice, inequality, people messing with her friends, etc., are the few things that will make her temper really show its head. Usually, any frustrations she has presents in crossed arms, shifting feet, incredulous snorts, etc.

23.Do they express their emotions freely or hide their true feelings?

~She’s very demonstrative, but she doesn’t necessarily talk about her emotions. This tends to cause problems because her affection tends to be misread by some people. 

24.Are they a leader or a follower?

~She leans more towards leader, although she doesn’t want people to follow her. She is just generally unwilling to follow someone else, and forges her own path.

25.How do they come off to others? What first impression do they usually make?

~Thea rarely comes off as friendly at a first meeting. She leans heavily on direct questions and prompt answers to get through social interactions. People often find her stiff and demanding at first. They are often shocked to find she’s really not like that at all--she just doesn’t know how to act around strangers.

26.Do they prefer to travel alone or with company? Who have they traveled with if any? Current companion if any?

~Thea almost never travels alone. She most often has Deacon or Nick with her, and often takes Dogmeat along as well. She does occasionally take others with her--usually Curie, Hancock, Codsworth, Preston or MacCready. (She and MacCready took a while to get used to each other, but once they did they formed a strange sort of friendship.)

27.Would you describe them as selfless or selfish? Does it depend on the situation?

~Thea leans very much toward selfless. She would do anything for people. However, she expects people to pay it forward--she wants the people she helps to help others.

28.What do they find most attractive in others? Name at least one psychological and physical trait. (doesn’t have to be romantic attraction)

~Kindness and gentleness are things that she admires most and are the most likely to make her fall in love. She also likes a good sense of humor (she greatly appreciates sarcasm), and intelligence. As for physical traits, eyes are what catches her attention most. 

29.Do they flirt often? How easily do they fall in love?

~Thea doesn’t flirt vocally very often. She is far more likely to use her movements and affectionate touches. She tends to fall in love fast when she meets the right person, but that doesn’t make it shallow or short-lived. When she loves, she loves deeply.

30.What’s their love life like? Are they interested in anyone or in a relationship?

~When Thea falls in love, she tends to fall quick and deep. She is a good judge of character and she can see the potential for falling for someone before it happens. She sees this potential very early on with Nick Valentine. Unfortunately, it takes her a while to convince him that it’s him she wants, and even after that, he shies away from a romance with her because he believes he has nothing to offer her. She does, eventually, though. Her relationship with Deacon is different. She fell for him a bit slower, and she doesn’t even realize it at first. Thea is always very affectionate, and this is how she shows she loves someone. Deacon didn’t quite get that memo, though and thinks she’s just this cuddly with everyone. He knows about her feelings for Nick, so he goes on for quite some time believing his feelings are unrequited. Thea finally figures this out and corrects his misapprehension. 

31.Do they prefer to solve things diplomatically or using violence?

~It depends on who she’s dealing with. If she really thinks that there’s a possibility of peaceful resolution--one that won’t end in her getting cheated--than she will do her best to solve things diplomatically. Most of the time, though, she’d really rather just shoot first, considering the way most of the people of the Commonwealth are.

32.What is their combat style? What range do they prefer? Do they sneak?

~Whenever possible, Thea likes to take her enemies by surprise at range, sniping them off one by one before they even realize where she’s at.

33.What weapon(s) do they always carry with them?

~Thea prefers her modified sniper rifle over other guns, but she also carries Deliverer, a serrated machete, a modded .44 pistol, and combat knife.

34.Their most prized possession?

~Both she and Ian had had lockets with a family portrait in them, projected by a mini holographic emitter. Thea wears hers all the time, tucked underneath her armor. 

35.Their thoughts on power armor?

~She enjoys working on power armor, fixing and modding it, getting new paint jobs, etc. However, she only rarely wears it, hating how much it restricts her movements and how loud it is. She only uses it when she knows she’s going to be taking radiation, or when she knows she’ll be going up against a large number of opponents at once that she doesn’t have a chance of sneaking up on. 

36.Favorite armor/ outfit?

~She has a courser uniform that she modified somewhat that she is very fond of. It’s decently comfortable and allows her greater range of movement than most other armours. 

37.How’s their aim? Do their hands shake while pointing a gun?

~Her hands do shake at first, but she has ways of stilling them. She is far better at long distance than close up.

38.What are their thoughts on having to kill on a daily basis in order to survive? Does it take a toll on them? Or do they shake it off rather easily?

~Surprisingly enough, the killing rarely bothers her. She only kills in defense of herself and others, and as far as she’s concerned, when it’s kill or be killed--or watch someone you care about be killed--the killing is preferable.

39.Thoughts on death if any? (ex. Fear it, accept it)

~Thea doesn’t fear death itself. She fears the way she might die, and she fears for the people she would leave behind. And, like most people, she fears the deaths of those she loves. 

40.Do they move around a lot or prefer to have a place to call home?

~She prefers to have a place to call home, though she was unable to make herself live in Sanctuary for very long. Seeing her old home destroyed by time and weather, knowing that this is where she thought she’d have something approaching a happily ever after, she couldn’t stand facing that every day. Eventually, she buys Homeplate in Diamond City and fixes it up as nice as she can. 

41.What’s their favorite location?

~Thea loves the ocean, and she has always been fascinated by lighthouses. When the Minutemen take over Kingsport Lighthouse, it quickly becomes her favourite spot. She loves sitting at the top of the lighthouse to look out over the water. From up there, she can almost pretend that the war didn’t happen.

42.Their opinions on ghouls, feral and not feral?

~Her opinion on ghouls varies by the person, much the same way they vary for humans. She is terrified of ferals, and also constantly haunted by the fact that she may have actually known some of them before the war.

43.Do they scavenge for their supplies or simply buy them?

~She scavenges whatever she can. What’s left she’ll buy, though she refuses to buy from some people--like Myrna.

44.Are they the type to get distracted and go off to an unknown nearby location or do they stay on track?

~It depends on if she’s on a specific mission where time is of essence. If not, she’ll wander all over the place, exploring, meeting new settlers, and collecting supplies. 

45.How do they sleep? Are they picky about where and how or can they sleep basically anywhere?

~She tends to be a bit picky about where she sleeps. She always keeps her sleeping bag clean and she has to have a decently flat piece of ground to sleep on, and she prefers overhead cover as well.

46.What’s their favorite radio station and song? (post-apocalypse)

~She likes Diamond City Radio--she thinks Travis is adorable and he makes her laugh. Her favourite songs are Civilization by Danny Kaye and the Andrews sisters, Wanderer by Dion, and Happy Times by Bob Crosby.

47.What’s their favorite post-apocalyptic food? Are they a picky eater? Do they know how to cook?

~She is a good cook and her favourite food is Yao Guai roast with vegetables.

48.What’s their favorite beverage? Do they drink alcohol?

~She loves tea, herbal in particular. It’s difficult to come by decent tea in the Commonwealth. She occasionally drinks wine, but never much at one time, as it sometimes upsets her stomach.

49.Anything they like to collect? (ex. Unique weapons, Bobbleheads)

~She collects tea cups and teapots as well as models of animals, comic book characters, robots etc.

50.Are they good at disarming traps or do they constantly miss them?

~She tends to look at the ground while she walks, so she usually sees them before she trips them. She’s very good at disarming them.


End file.
